


Conversations In The Dark

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Insecure Kurt, M/M, broadway klaine, maybe angst?, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Day 5 of the valentines challenge! Based on “Conversations in the Dark” by John Legend.Kurt and Blaine come back from a play, Kurt feels some insecurities rise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Conversations In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, it’s Darren’s birthday so I’ve been watching so much stuff of him ahah!
> 
> Sorry it’s awful aha

The pale moonlight shone through the rattling windows of Blaine and Kurt’s compact apartment. They had just arrived back from seeing a play as rain began to trickle down from the deep night sky. Kurt locked the door behind them and threw down the keys, sighing deeply. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat putting it on the hook after Blaine, who had made his way to the kitchen ready to make coffees. 

Kurt walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, tucking his head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He placed a delicate kiss on the soft skin there. He snuggled his face against his neck and sighed once more. 

“One of those days, baby?” Blaine asked, subconsciously moving his hands to make their drinks. 

“Mhm.” 

“Go sit down and grab a blanket. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Okay,” Kurt whispered. He placed another kiss to his neck. Reluctantly, he untangled his arms from Blaine and plodded over to the couch. He whipped the soft blanket off the back and buried himself in it, inhaling the vanilla laundry scent. 

Blaine trailed in moments later and placed the steaming cups onto the wooden coffee table in front of them. He climbed onto the couch, tucking his feet beneath him. He reached his arm out to take some blanket but Kurt pulled it back, cuddling into it. Blaine feigned being hurt and pouted, giving his best puppy eyes. Slowly, Kurt lifted the blanket and shifted so there was some space under it. Blaine fit himself into it and threw his arm over Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him in. Humming contently, he wiggled to get comfy and once his head was on Blaine’s chest and his feet were underneath himself he stopped moving. He traced a finger up and down the muscly chest of his husband and thought about how much he loved him. 

“Do you want to talk or should we just watch a movie?” Blaine asked, staring lovingly into his eyes. 

“I think I’d rather talk tonight. But, leave the mains lights off, I like the look the lamps give off in this room.”

“Okay. Me start or you?”

“I’ll start.” Kurt sat up slightly and quickly kissed Blaine for good luck. “It’s just ever since my accident I have felt even worse than I used to, you know that. But tonight, seeing the play I was meant to be in, was just painful. Obviously I love every single one of those cast members but I- I just wish I was up there.”

“I know,” Blaine soothed, brushing his fingers through Kurt’s thick hair, “but, baby, you have to remember that it’s for your own good. The doctor said so.”

“I know! I just feel so...” he trailed off. 

“So?”

“No it’s stupid.”

“Hey, it’s not stupid if it’s hurting you.” Blaine turned to face Kurt. He cupped his face in his hands and pressed a deep, loving kiss to his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s. “I know my scars are healing but I would do anything in this world, absolutely anything, to be able to act and sing as freely as I want.”

“Hmm,” Blaine agreed, “I understand that but you have to rest your beautiful face.”

Kurt scoffed. “It’s not beautiful.”

“Yes it absolutely is! Do you think that just because you have burn scars I will find you any less stunning?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, “maybe. You’re just gorgeous - to men and women! Yeah, some guys use to find me attractive but now I just look like... well, this and they don’t want that anymore.” He gestured disgustedly to his face. 

“Well, who gives a crap what they think when you have me? Everyday I will love you and everyday I will remind you that you are perfect to me. No matter what.” Blaine stroked his hand down Kurt’s face and traced his finger along his cheekbone. He squirmed at the action. Blaine retracted his hand, “Hey, you’ve never reacted like this before. Please tell me what’s happening?”

Kurt’s eyes welled with tears and he felt his throat close up. He tilted his head down, “I’m so sorry. I- I keep comparing us and I know- I know not do that. I mean, I was the one to say that in the first place! And now I just feel so inadequate next to you because you’re so fucking gorgeous and you’re so successful with your compositions and I- I envy you, Blaine. I envy that you can go out and people stare at you for the right reasons. People stare at you and wonder if you’re single, not how you got your burns.” A sob fell out of Kurt’s mouth and Blaine immediately pulled him into his chest. 

He rubbed up and down his back, whispering words of kindness and love into his hair. Kurt heaved and shook but Blaine knew to hold him, and to love him. For loving his Kurt is the best thing in his life.


End file.
